


Costume Party

by Alastors_Radio



Series: Hazbin Mini Fics [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Costume Kink, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Mentioned Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastors_Radio/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: Charlie thinks it'll be fun for the patrons and employees of the Hazbin Hotel to dress up for a Halloween Party! Costumes are required!
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Mini Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981072
Kudos: 28





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> Just some shameless smut. Of course in the spirit of All Hollows Eve soon approaching, I thought it be fun to do a fun Halloween themed story!

"Oh my dad! You all look amazing!" Charlie clapped happily, to ight was her big costume party for Halloween, which is practically Christmas for demons and the sorts. Charlie was dressed up as Clyde and her partner, Vaggie, was dressed as Bonnie. Darling Niffty was a feather duster. "Oh Al! Who are you supposed to be?" She asked.

Al stood in front of a portrait of Hell's royal family, he was dressed in an all white suit, complete with a top hat, rosey cheeks, blonde wig, and his microphone cane was dressed as an apple. "Oh dearest, I'm dressed as one of the ancient kings of course!" A laugh track sounded in the back ground. Charlie just looked at him. 

"Yyeeahhhh." He turned away and met up with angel by the bar. "Hey angel! Where's husk?" 

"He won't come out." Angel groaned. Angel was a black and grey cat with a top hat, red bow and red cardboard wings with playing cards taped to them.

"You can't make me!" They heard Husk shout from behind a swinging door that led to the booze locker.

"Come on babe! You look hot!" Angel called out and Husk groaned. Husk finally emerged from behind the door, he was painted white and pink and he was wearing one of Angels signature outfits. The jacket, short black skirt and thight high black boots. He had two paper mache arms attached to the jacket and his normal arms. 

"I look ridiculous." He complained but Charlie and Angel were cooing and complimenting him.

"You look just like Angel!" She shouted. 

"Indeed my dear, Husker, you look quite like our effeminate fellow!" Al chimed in as he walked closer.

"Yeah yeah." He grabbed some booze and downed it. The party was fun, at least to angel. He had a blast bobbing for apples and hitting the mummy head pinata. After the party, him and husk made their way to their shared room.

"You know babe, I had a lot of fun. And if I'm being honest, you look incredibaly sexy dressed as me." He said às he ran his finger over the jacket.

"Yeah?" Husk smirked, "well, why don't we do a little role reversal?" Angel grinned and kissed the cat. 

"Fuck me angie cakes." He moaned.

"Anything for you kitty cat."


End file.
